College Years of Trouble and Pain
by MakeMeProud
Summary: Rose and Lissa go to Lehigh University. Dimitri still lives and trouble starts brewing in relationships and grades. And did I mention strigoi? After Shadow Kiss.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I haven't written in a while! This is the first time I've ever done a Vampire Academy story!!! I'm kinda excited. Let me know how I do! Thoughts are in italics.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except the made up characters and plot. Everything else belongs to Richelle Mead. . . . . . dammit. **

* * *

Lissa jumped up and down next to me. I didn't understand how she could be so happy. I mean, we were finally free from that hellhole and now she wanted to go back to school? To college? Ugh! No thanks.

Well, this all started when I had saved Dimitri in the caves. Mom had been pretty pissed about that. He had been in a hospital bed for a month after I brought him back. I had never left his side. After he woke up he became a lot more open about his feelings for me. It was like I was his lifeline and if I went too far from him, it would snap and break. Alberta was the first person that found out about us, then my mom, and then Kirova.

I mentally cringed as I remembered the way fury had lit her eyes. My mother's had been the same way. Under some kind of miracle, Head Bitch had let us off easy. Alberta came to EVERY SINGLE practice Dimitri and I had, no matter how early we came, under command by Kirova and my mom didn't speak to me until graduation. Just when I thought we were getting closer.

Lissa . . . well, she was pissed that I hadn't told her earlier. She wouldn't talk to me for weeks until I was practically on my knees begging for forgiveness. I eventually spilled everything to her. About how his touch brought fire through my veins, how we had started to love each other, how he was the first person I ever made love with.

Dimitri and I had tried to keep our hands to ourselves, but we were in each others bedrooms at least twice a week. Of course we were never caught, but who would dare tell? Both of us were complete bad-asses! Everyone knew that.

Graduation had been . . . boring. More likely, that was an understatement. It had been a formal event so Lissa and I had spent hours getting ready; doing our hair, make up, dress, ect. I had worn a satin red dress that reached just past my ankles and dipped down the front, showing a lot (but still appropriate) amount of cleavage. It hugged my curves in all the right places and had made every single boy in that gym drool. Lissa wore an aqua gown with a deep v-neck and tied together in the front with a gold belt. Christian couldn't keep his eyes off of her the whole night. Evidently, neither could Dimitri. When Alberta had declared that I was Lissa's guardian, we both were jumping in our skins! I tuned everything else except for the part about Dimitri being reassigned to Christan Ozera.

A hand sneaked around my waist, pulling me from my memories. I glanced up and saw my Russian boyfriend standing over me. I couldn't help the large grin obscuring my face. Even with my sunglasses on my face, the sun made me squint and crinkle my nose. I leaned further into him so I could out the sun raining down on us as we walked into the registration office of Lehigh University.

Lissa grabbed Christian's arm as they rushed ahead of us since their skin was more sensitive to the sun then ours. We had just arrived from the Academy and I was starting to miss the old place. The Academy looked like a rusty shed compared to pristine white, vine covered walls of Lehigh. I pushed the revolving door open and my eyes widened. Inside was huge! A giant crystal chandelier hung from the gold painted ceiling and exquisite paintings littered the walls. Orchids were placed in expansive vases throughout the check in. _This place looks more like a hotel_, I thought.

A small Moroi woman with chestnut curls looked up above the desk and sighed. _Well, she's not a morning person_, I thought with sarcasm. A fake smile plastered itself onto her face. "Hello. What can I do for you this morning?" she said.

"We need to register into our dorm rooms, please," Lissa replied. I rolled my eyes. Sometimes that girl was too polite for her own good.

The woman looked down at her computer and typed away, her fingers flying faster than a hummingbird's wing. After a moment she retrieved four keys for us and after a small smile she acted like we were never there.

I was supposed to meet my 'partner in crime' when I reached the room. I'd heard that she was a skilled fighter and definitely held up her reputation. The only problem was when I turned up and knocked on the door a guy poked his head out! _What!? That can't be right!_ I looked down at the key again.

The man stuck his hand out for me to shake. "Hey, I'm Jeremy Forbes. Your Rosemarie Hathaway right?" His voice was deep and smooth. His hair was as thick and colorful as honey and a light dust of faint freckles covered his cheeks and nose. His eyes were a deep blue-green.

I was momentarily stunned. "Uh . . . just call me Rose." A flirtatious smile flickered on his full lips as his eyes roamed my body. I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. "Well then," he replied. "Rose it is."

I couldn't help but ask the question pressing on my head. "Um . . . what happened to Isabelle Stanworth?" A grimaced landed on his face and he looked away. "She left, just vanished from the face of the earth. Everyone thinks she went strigoi, but the world will never know." He shrugged his broad shoulders nonchalantly.

Hands rested on my hips and a familiar smell of aftershave filled my nose. Any trace of a flirtatious look on Jeremy's face dissappeared. instead, he put up his blank guardian face. I felt Dimitri's chest rumble as he said, "Who are you?" He had an edge to it that couldn't quite recognise.

"I am Jeremy Forbes and I was simply telling Rose that I was the Princess's other guardian." He chanced a glance in my direction as he finished up. Dimitri's 6'7 tall frame looked down at me for confirmation. I nodded slowly to him and he sighed. He glanced at Jeremy one more time before speaking. "We're switching rooms."

My breath caught in my throat and my heart pounded against my ribs. Silence was heard in the long corridor of the dorm before Jeremy's loud, booming laugh filled it. He chunked the key at Dimitri and he caught it in the air. He did the same to Jeremy and watched as he walked down the long hall to the Moroi dorms.

We walked into the suite and looked around. It was pretty sweet. The walls and rooms had a homey and warm feeling to them with the brown and gold walls. There were two bathrooms and a giant living room with a couch and loveseat. The kitchen was small, but held everything we would need. My favorite was the one giant matress covered in mixtures of browns and golds. I immidiately face planted myself into it and god it felt good. I heard Dimitri chuckle as he sat beside me on the bed.

His hands pet me from the roots of my raven hair to the end of my back. A pleasurable shiver ran up my spine and I sighed. I rolled onto my back so I could face him. He grabbed my face between his hands and slowly ran his lips against mine. I pushed harder and his hands moved to my hips. The kiss started to grow more intense and he ran his tongue against my bottom lip. I whimpered and granted access for him. His hands roamed around my body and I moaned. And then I yawned. Dimitri chuckled and pulled back. I pouted with my now swollen lips.

"You need to rest. Infact, we all do." As much as I wanted to continue what we were doing before, I knew he was right. So I nestled myself onto his chest and fell asleep, listening to my love mummer to me in Russian.

_Maybe college won't be so bad after all._

* * *

**Okay, so? Continue or not? I think I will because I could have a lot of fun with this, but I don't know. Hmmm. Review!!!!**


	2. Intrusions

**Oh my God!!! I got 5 reviews!! Wow. Well, that made my day! I would like to give a shout out to my first reviewer, overworkedandunderpaid (love the name btw), and the following reviewers, Princess Eclpise, roxygurl453, DuskyGurl, and evcheerbaby15!!!! Thank you SO much!** **I have decided to keep going for those of you who wanted me to. This is rated M for a reason people! Review please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except for Jeremy Forbes and the Moroi desk lady and plot. It all belongs to Richelle Mead, not me!**

* * *

I felt touches caress my skin and I sighed. _Oh god_, I thought. So many emotions ran through my head as his hands roamed down to my lower region. He mumbled a small 'Lissa' and continued with his ministrations. Wait, what!? Lissa!? Oh fuck!

I tried to push myself out of Lissa's mind, practically begging for a way out. It was like pushing on a brick wall. I was getting really tired of this! _They can't stop for even one frickin night can they!? _I felt more pleasure from Lissa and I became frantic. _Shit, shit, shit!_ I mentally pushed harder and suddenly I was back in my own head again. Thank god.

I grumbled in the back of my throat in annoyance and felt Dimitri stir next to me. I slowly lifted his arm off of my waist after a quick kiss to his forehead and silently tiptoed to the door. I wasn't in danger of blinding anyone because I still had on my clothes from yesterday. _Which was good because I wouldn't have stopped anyway_, I thought as I made my way down to the Moroi dorms.

I ran across the street to the next door building and stomped up to the room number I had memorized for cases of emergencies. Like right now. I wanted to sleep! My feet made a barely heard thud during my time going up the stairs. The elevator was too slow.

The room suddenly came into sight and I quickened my pace. I stood before the door, hearing their groans and I grimaced. My fist made contact with the fragile wood and I could hear their audible gasps coming through it. The door clicked and Christian stood in my way looking royally pissed. "What do you want?" he spat.

"I would like to sleep! Jesus, I can't even go an entire week without having to experience you and Lissa doing . . . you know! Whatever you were doing!" Both of our cheeks flamed and Lissa poked her head from behind Christian's chest with a guilty expression. I narrowed my eyes at the two of them, daring them to defend themselves.

When they didn't, I relaxed a little bit and sighed. "Please," I whispered. "Just please try to remember that I'm right there with you Liss." Her cheeks blushed and she nodded her head. _Jeez, we're not that bad, are we? _she thought. "Yes you really are," I replied to the silent question. Christian looked between the two of us with a glare on his face. Well, more of a scowl to me. He hated when we silently communicated. That was part of the reason I did it so often.

"Well, since you so obviously ruined our mood, why don't you leave us the hell alone?" Christan said. _Okay so he is **more** than pissed_, I thought. I gave him an equal look of distaste and turned on my heel. I could hear their grumbling from all the way down the hall. I decided to see what Liss was feeling and slipped in her head. After hearing a hundred 'I can't believe she did that!'s, I concluded that she wasn't very happy with me for that intrusion. Oh well. I wanted to sleep!

I quietly walked back to my room and slipped through the door. Dimitri was still sound asleep and I glanced at the clock. It was only thrity minutes before we would have had to wake up anyway so I decided to take a shower. The feeling of the sizzling hot water sliding across my skin felt amazing. A shadow placed itself on the wall and I whipped around to see Dimitri's naked figure standing in the entrance. I smiled at him and waved a suggestive finger in his direction, my past anger taking a new shape. He didn't need to be welcomed in a second time.

Our lips pressed together with enough force to bruise and my hands tangled themselves in his dark strands. He gripped my hips and yanked me up to his height, pushing my back on the shower wall in the proccess. My legs instinctivly wrapped themselves around his waist and I squeezed. A strangled groan escaped his lips. His usually warm brown eyes were nearly black with lust and love. He wasted no time, plunging into me with rapid speed. I let out a startled yelp at the sudden intrusion which only pushed Dimitri to move faster in and out.

The water started to cool and goosebumps rose on my skin. I could feel my walls start to tighten and a coiling sensation beginning in the pit of my stomach. My breathing became raspy and strange noises came out of my mouth. Suddenly it hit and I screamed out Dimitri's name. He pushed into me a few more times before releasing himself. My legs fell from around his hips as I tried to catch my breath.

Dimitri layed his head against mine. "I love you, Roza."

I smiled to myself. I loved it when he said my Russian name. "I love you too." I then felt the true effects of the cold water on my skin and turned the knob. I led us out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body and hair. Dimitri did the same and came over to where I was standing wrap his arms around me.

We just stood like that in each others arms for what felt like years until I looked at the clock. _Crap! Class starts in thirty minutes and I haven't even gotten my schedule yet! _I patted his arm affectionately and moved to my dresser. After ten minutes of searching, I had put on my skinny jeans, brown boots, and red top and was ready to go. Dimitri would be coming to classes with Christian, but the only thing he had to do was stand in the back of the class and guard. I had to actually participate which really sucks if you ask me. _Well, at least it's something to do. _

I reached the registration office and saw Lissa, Christian, and Jeremy sitting in the lounge. There was a new person behind the desk today. He had red, wavy hair that reached his shoulders and dark freckles covered his cheeks. His eyes were light and full of joy. _A complete opposite of that bitch yesterday_, I thought. He sort of reminded me of Mason. A lump formed in my throat; I tried to swallow it down. Mason was still a touchy subject for me to speak about. I knew it was stupid, but I still felt somewhat responsible for his death.

A large smile made its way onto the man's face when we approached. I told him my name and he handed me my schedule with a polite nod. I smiled at him as I made my way over to where everyone was seated. I glanced down at the schedule in my hands.

**Monday, Wednesday, Saturday: Literature - 7:15, French - 10:30, PE - 2:45**

**Tuesday, Thursday, Friday: Philosophy - 8:00, Biology - 1:00, Dance - 3:00**

I scowled at the tiny paper in my hands, hoping it would catch fire under my gaze. No such luck. _Why do I have to learn French?_ I thought. _Its not like I'm going to use it in real life anyway! And Dance!? What the hell!?_

I said hello to everyone and gave Dimitri a quick kiss before going to my first class. Literature. How fun! Not.

* * *

**So I know that this chapter wasn't really necassary but hey! I added some shower sex so everyone happy! Yay for shower sex!! The next chapter is something I've actually dreamed about. I think you'll like it. Review!!!!**


End file.
